


everything is pink

by leftoveramericano



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ongniel, Romance, friends become Lovers, not compatible with the show, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftoveramericano/pseuds/leftoveramericano
Summary: There is actually a reason why Ong is rare. It's because they can only see colours once someone that they love, loves them back. However, it has to be a confession.Ong Seongwoo is already 23, but he still cannot see colours. He has dated some girls and boys that asked him out, but none could make his heart flutter as much as his best friend, Kang Daniel, does.





	everything is pink

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all I want to say sorry in advance for my so little knowing and understanding about colourblindness. However, in this story I will put it as Ong can only recognise the colours black, white, and somehow grey. I aware that colour blindness is much more complex, but I hope some of you who decided to read this story will understand. Anyway, enjoy!

"I'm breaking up with you." A girl stands up in front of Ong Seongwoo. Her eyes look so puffy and Ong believes that it's because the girl had been crying all night long. Well, he doesn't look surprised, though. This isn't the first time, but he still does have to _look_ surprise.

"But, why?" Ong tries to display the most obvious shocking and surprised face to the girl in front of him. He thinks he managed to pull it off, since the girl seems like she's going to cry. Which is truly a bad thing considering the place they are in right now.

"Hey, Jihye. Please don't cry." The guy now stands when he feels like everyone in the cafe shoots him a simultaneous judging look. Some say how much of a jerk he is for making a girl cry in a public place like this.

After consoling the girl for a while, by softly patting both of her shoulders and dry her tears away with his hand, Jihye managed to stop crying. She takes a deep breath then mumbles 'thanks' to Ong before sitting down back to her seat. Ong leaves a long sigh of pure relief when Jihye has calmed herself down a bit. He scans the situation around him and finds out how everyone has also stopped putting their attention to the couple. Upon realising how the situation has come back to normal, Ong takes a deep breath and then pulls his chair forward to sit back down on it.

"Why?" Jihye's voice sounds so hoarse and weak at the same time. Ong lifts his head up and stare at her with apologetic expression written all over his face. He might not love this girl ever since the very beginning of their date, but Ong would be a total liar if he said there weren't, at least, one moment where he was happy spending his time with Jihye. Jihye is one of the sweetest, kindest, and most genuine girls that Ong has ever met in his life. Maybe that is why he accepted her right away when she invited him to the park near the model agency that Ong works under. It's still pretty much clear to him how Jihye looked like she was about to burst into tears of embarrassment when she gave out a box of homemade chocolate to him and then told him four unexpected words that came out of the girl's lips.

_"I like you, Seongwoo."_

Then followed by another six words coming out of Jihye's mouth. One sentence that could silence Ong for about one minute.

_"Do you want to go out?"_

That time, more than feeling loved or fluttered or touched, Ong felt guilty. Pure kind of guilt, to be exact. Unlike when others confessed their love to him, this one is different. It's Jihye. Someone that Ong believes doesn't just see him based on his looks, but also him as a person. It would be a lie if Ong said that he didn't wish to eventually fall for this girl the moment when he smiled and said 'yes' to her, because he did.

But right now, he even had to pretend that he looked surprised just a moment ago.  
But right now, he can half-shamefully and half-proudly say that he doesn't love the girl. Not at the slightest bit.  
But right now, he can admit that the only person that runs and occupies every corner of his mind, is _Kang Daniel_.

Suddenly Ong feels so sick to himself. 

He's finally got a grip of himself when Jihye softly cleared her throat, demanding Ong an answer. He gives her a smile while positioning himself better so he can relaxedly answer Jihye's question. Ong takes a glance at Jihye, then shifted it down to the pair of his shoes. He takes a deep breath in and out before raising his head back to face Jihye.

"This might sound really harsh, but Jihye, all those three months that we spent as a couple," This time, Ong is the one clearing his throat. Pressure creeps inside him more when he realises another form of pain that can be seen through in Jihye's eyes. It's so hard to get this out of his mouth, but he has to, so he won't have to feel guilty ever again and so that Jihye won't have to suffer the pain anymore. "I have never, even for just once, liked and loved you the way that you do to me. I'm sorry. You are more than pleased to pour that glass of water to me or even to punch my face." 

Silence poured over them. Even though the cafe is pretty much occupied by a lot of people right now, it suddenly feels so quiet as if the air has been sucked in and that he is placed on the moon. Ong decided to take a proper look at Jihye's face, who looks pretty astonished as she's trying to proceed every detail of Ong's harsh words to her. Just when he was about to mutter some things to make the girl feels less shitty, Jihye lets out a quite bitter chuckle with a little smile curled up on her lips.

"Do you think I'm that stupid? I know it, Seongwoo. I know that you never ever once liked me, or let alone loved me, ever since the first time I confessed to you." Jihye is looking up with a blank expression on her face. Ong believes that the girl is trying to hold back the burning tears that are about to fall down again. 

"If you knew it already, then why did you still give it a go? And why did you ask me  _why_ just before?" He tries to sound as soft as possible, so he can make the taken-aback expression on his face looks less visible. 

"Then how about you? Why did you give it a go, too?" Jihye retorts back, which could make Ong went silent again to hurriedly think of something that he should say.

"Because, you are different from any other persons that I have dated before. You are cooler and more down to earth than them, so I was like 'Hey, maybe this time you would be able to fall for someone. Maybe you could finally see colours' before I decided to say yes." Ong explained. 

"See colours? What do you mean?" He realised what kind of mistake he has made. The only people that know he is colourblind are his family (of course), Jonghyun, Minhyun, Hyunbin, Jaehan, and...

Daniel.

However his long-term crush, who is concurrently also his  _first love_ , doesn't know the actual reason behind it. He just told Daniel that his eyes are already like that the moment he was born. The others? Well, they know what the actual reasons are.

Yes, reason(s), because they know that Ong can only see colours once someone that he loves confesses his love to him as well. It has to be a two-way communication and Ong's friends also know that the person has to be Kang Daniel, who is also one of their friends. However, even if Daniel does like Ong the same way that the older guy does to him, Ong won't still be able to see colours if Daniel doesn't confess the same thing and of course his confession to Ong has to be  _genuine_ as well. Daniel cannot fake it, because if he does then Ong will still be colourblind.

Ong doesn't know which one is scarier; the thought of him finally able to date Daniel but unable to see colours because the other just pretends to like him or the thought of their friendship shatters because Daniel turns out to be someone who is as straight as the spaghetti and thus Ong's confession just sends shivers down to his bones. Well, both are actually terrifying, because either way he won't still be able to see colours. 

The guy finally gets back to his senses when he notices how Jihye is continuously waving her hand in front of Ong's face. He then realises how worried does Jihye look like right now. He gives her an apologetic smile than starts to form a group of words inside his mind, trying to answer Jihye's question as much as his consent allows him to. 

"I'm afraid I can't tell you the details. I'm sorry, Jihye-ah." The 'ah' that Ong added in the end of Jihye's name is enough to make the girl flutters a bit and nods in understanding. Ong mutters a soft 'thank you' to the girl, which is replied with another smile curled in her lips. 

"Hey Seongwoo. Before we officially break up, can I ask you something?" Jihye entwines her fingers to each other. Lower lip bitten and voice suddenly becomes barely audible that Ong has to move his head forward a bit.

"Sure thing." Ong confidently answers. Though he actually feels a bit intimidated due to the sudden tone of voice that Jihye shows. 

"Do you already have someone that you truly like?  _Love_ , even?" Jihye slowly asked. She made her tone sound as less intimidating and more to friendly-like. Ong froze for a while while having the question repeated all over again inside his head. This is the first time that his lover, well now almost to be an ex, asked him whether the reason why Ong could never properly date anyone is because he already has someone that he likes and even loves so much to the point that he never took his relationships seriously. He took a deep breath and he could see how much anticipation has filled in Jihye's eyes. Ong feels a little bit relieved because finally someone, who is outside his small circle of friends and is his soon-to-be ex, actually asked him such question. Plus it's Jihye, an ex that Ong believes will still stay in touch with. Unlike the others who would just carelessly labelled Ong as "an asshole", "heartbreaker", "merciless angel", and various of nicknames that give off negative vibes.

 

Suddenly Ong's lips curled up into a happy smile when he remembers this one time where he was walking with Daniel to the younger's dance studio.

 

_They had just finished grabbing lunch together and Ong decided to walk Daniel to his dance studio as a repayment, because the other day Daniel was literally accompanying him for three hours straight in this one photo studio placed in the heart of the capital city. Ong had insisted that Daniel didn't have to do so, but Daniel told him that he had nothing to do to kill some time anyway and therefore he thought watching the photographers taking zillion photos of Ong could refresh him a bit. Plus, it could also make him learn how to be an actual model._

_"Is it wrong for me to learn directly from the real model?" Ong still remembers how charming Daniel looked like when he said these words to Ong._

 

Okay, let's go back to when they were walking together to the dance studio that Daniel goes to.

 

_They both still couldn't stop throwing stupid banters to each other and of course lame puns were unavoidable as well. Ong swore to God that he wished the path would be endless, so that they would never make it to the dance studio, because he really was truly happy to spend every millisecond with Daniel. He could not even ask for more as this is the most he could've ever asked._

_While they were walking and laughing together, suddenly someone grabbed Ong's wrist so harshly that it halted him backwards and almost made him fall. Daniel became much more alerted that he suddenly turned around to see that it was Ong's (past) boyfriend. He had his palm wrapped around Ong's wrist so tightly that Ong had to grit his teeth to minimise the pain._

_"Hey let him the fuck go!" Daniel violently yanked Ong's (past) boyfriend's grip from the older guy. Ong rushingly put his wrist near his mouth as he blew some air to stop the redness from spreading all over his hand._

_"None of your business, bunny boy." The guy shot Daniel a threatening look, but it failed to scare him away. "So this is why you dumped me yesterday? New boyfriend, huh? Your taste sure is downgrading, Seongwoo." He walked closer to Ong, who looked at him like he could choke him at any time for appearing at time like this and even worse **in front of Daniel**_ **.**

_"Excuse me? What was that? You dumped me, asshole. You told me that you wanted to end this because you felt like I never showed you enough affection and attention, so you know what? I fucking did what you asked!" Ong reached his (past) boyfriend's collar and pushed him backwards, which made Daniel smiled proudly. However, Daniel's feel of satisfaction disappeared when he realised that Ong's (past) boyfriend's hand was about to strike Ong's left cheek. Unfortunately, Ong didn't see that as he was still driven by rage and kept delivering cuss words._

_It happened too fast that Ong could not process anything beside the fact that he was already sitting on the pavement. He turned to his left side and realised how his (past) boyfriend had punched Daniel in the cheek. So hard that it made Daniel's cheek immediately swollen and bruising. It was Daniel who pushed Ong to the side so that he won't get punched._

_"Daniel!!" Ong got up and and quickly held the other guy close to his body. He slowly caressed Daniel's left cheek which caused the other to hiss in pain. Ong's (past) boyfriend let out mocking groan and shot Ong a belittle look._

_"So he really is your boyfriend, huh? I can't believe you, Ong Seongwoo. Just because you are a popular model, it doesn't mean you can do a double job as a manwhore, too." He even spitted at Ong that it got to the edge of his right shoe, but Ong was still too busy to caress Daniel's bruised and swollen cheek._

_Unfortunately, Ong could not continue caressing the younger boy's cheek, as he already lashed Ong's (past) boyfriend out with double punch 'kissing' both of his cheeks. Ong was too astonished, because the scene happened so sudden that the he had to agape for like ten seconds to finally able to pull Daniel away from his (past) boyfriend._

_Within those ten seconds, Daniel managed to beat up the actual and literal asshole who called his best friend a manwhore to the point that he could not get up from the pavement. Daniel wanted to give the guy some more beatings, but Ong pulled him away and suggested that they left the spot before someone actually called a cop that would bring them nothing but another hassle. Luckily on their way to the dance studio, there was a park with a convenience store just across the road. Ong asked Daniel to sit down in one of the benches while he went to the convenience store to get some mineral water, bandaids, and antiseptic to heal Daniel's bruised and swollen cheek._

_After five minutes, Ong had returned and quickly treated Daniel's wound. Started from washing the swollen part with a clean and fresh mineral water, followed by putting some antiseptic on it, then finally cover it with three bandaids. Ong gave Daniel a final flick that he did towards the centre of Daniel's pain, which caused the boy to groan in pain._

_"Why did you act that reckless? What if he called the police after this?"_

_"Well, I couldn't help it. He called you 'that' and I could never accept that. Never, Ongie-ah."_

_Ong's heart softened upon hearing that simple explanation coming out of Daniel's mouth. He patted his broad shoulder slowly and muttered thank you to him. Daniel smiled purely and it made Ong's heart stopped beating for a brief second._

_"Just...one question, though." Daniel broke the silence. He shifted his gaze from Ong's face to what seemingly uninteresting sight of cars passing on the road._

_"Yes?" Ong asked. Worried if Daniel would ask something so serious that he didn't have much time to think of the right and proper answer._

_"How come you dated that jerk? Were you high when you accepted him?" Daniel now shifted back his gaze at Ong and instead of feeling intimidated or scared, Ong burst out laughter which caused Daniel much more confusion._

_"Well, I met him in my friend's get together about one and a half month ago. I was pretty drunk, he was completely wasted. When he noticed my appearance, he started to tease and flirt with me. Well, you could blame my colourblindness and hungover for thinking he was attractive back then. Long story short, he confessed and I said yes. We went out but turned out that he is nothing but a demanding jerk. He said he was tired of me for not showing any affection nor attention to him, so he called it quits. And, yep, that is that." Ong didn't leave Daniel's gaze while he was explaining thing to him. Daniel was frozen still. Trying to process every little thing that Ong said._

_Suddenly, without any warning or any words, Daniel stood up and started walking in front of Ong. The raven-haired boy then followed after behind him, while adoring Daniel's safe and broad shoulders, but with so much worries because Daniel just walked like that without giving Ong any signs._

_"Is he mad at me?" Ong thought to himself. He kept walking with his head looking down at the pavement that he was walking on. Suddenly his thought was stopped when his head hit the back of Daniel's head. He wanted to yell at Daniel, but immediately refused to do so when Daniel turned around to him with worried and scared expression displayed all over his face._

_"Please be more selective in picking someone to be your boyfriend or girlfriend, Ongie-ah. Never want you to be hurt. It would hurt me more to see you hurt." Daniel then caressed his covered left cheek slowly, but he still flinched because of the new yet unfamiliar pain that it gave him. "This bruise, is nothing compared the pain that I feel when he called you 'that', Ongie-ah. It hurt and offend me so much. You, someone whom I consider really special and important, can never be labelled by that." Ong's heart flutter when Daniel said those words. He looked up at the boy and realised how Daniel was smiling so warmly at him that Ong thought the sun was even out of league._

_Ong slowly nodded and shot Daniel with such a contented smile that made the younger boy chuckle. Daniel pointed out an empty spot beside of him, gesturing Ong to stand beside him instead of being left behind._

_"You are still going to the dance studio like that?"_

_"Do I have any choice? I've promised Jisung-hyung I would teach him. Plus, I've broken my promise to him before, so I'm not sure if he's going to let me pass this time. Especially knowing he skipped one of his lectures to match my schedule. I will feel bad if I'm being the one who cancels it."_

_"You sure are selfless, and a really great friend."_

_"Well, then, Ongie-ah, you are the bestest best friend that I have ever had."_

_Ong gave him a smile and they continued to walk down on the pavement, heading to the dance studio. Daniel seemed to be, suddenly, lost in thoughts because he kept his head down most of the time. When Ong was about to start another conversation, Daniel managed to break the silence first._

_"Never leave me, Ongie-ah." It was more like a pleading, rather than a statement. Ong could feel the weakness flowing through the words that David had just muttered. Instead of answering Daniel with words, Ong's hand slowly reached for Daniel's. The younger looked a bit surprise, but accepted it nonetheless. As if wanting to reply Ong's action, Daniel was now the one who properly entwined his fingers with Ong's._

_Ong swore to God that the spaces between his fingers are right where Daniel's fit perfectly._

 

"Seongwoo?" 

The reminiscence that Ong had for a little while made him lost in sea of thoughts again. Especially it is directly related to Daniel, so you can't really blame him. He cleared his throat a bit, with a smile that seems to never fade since Jihye asked him whether there is someone that he likes or maybe even loves. He is more than ready and determined to answer that question. 

"Yes. There is someone, a guy, whom I have known for as long as I can remember. Best friend, to be precise, so now you know why I can't easily ask him out. I don't know if my desire to be with him is worth risking the continuity of our friendship." Ong told Jihye with a light heart. He feels no worries especially knowing that Jihye knows that he is a bisexual, so the girl doesn't seem to surprise at all. Instead she smiles and slowly starts to leave the place. Her heart feels light, too, because she finally knows everything and it all makes sense. Sure, this broke her heart, but looking at how genuine and happy Ong is when he talked about that someone that he loves, someone that Jihye believes can never go up against, makes everything suddenly feels more bearable. 

Jihye stands up and gives Ong a final smile before slightly bowing to him. Upon realising that, Ong also stands up without forgetting to mutter another sorry to Jihye, but the girl just chuckles and softly pats Ong's shoulder.

"Thank you, Seongwoo. For everything, really. Sure, this hurt me, but I learned some things from this, too. I wish you nothing but endless happiness with him. I hope one day you will be able to pluck out courage to tell him what you truly feels towards him. These past three months that I spent with you as your girlfriend had been truly fun, but there is no point to continue this because you are not feeling head over heels towards me. However, even though we are not together anymore, we still can hang around, right?" Jihye smiles and Ong replies it with the same kind of smile, too. 

"Of course, Jihye-ah. Thank you to you, too. You are a fun person, really. I hope you will find someone who suits you the best in the future and who can truly love you because you do really deserve that. Also, of course, we definitely should hang around still sometimes. Never lose contact, okay?" Ong winked at Jihye and it made the girl giggled a bit. She slightly bowed again before leaving him for real right now. Just when Ong wants to go back to his seat, Jihye turned her head back to face Ong. With a warm smile curled up in her lips, she said something again before continue walking. Something that makes Ong flustered and blushed all over.

_"That guy, he is Kang Daniel, right?"_

Ong sat down back to his seat while placing his head upwards to the ceiling. Was it  _really_ that obvious that he was implying Daniel? That embarrassed him to the rotten. When he is still gathering his sense of confidence back, he can feel his cellphone vibrates inside his pocket. He quickly grabs it and unlocks the phone.

"Oh, wow. Speak of the fucking devil." Ong mutters to himself, adding a cuss word along the sentence. It's a message from Daniel, of course.

**[Danny - 11:45] Ongie-ah, where are you?  
**

**[Ong - 11:45] At the coffee shop, doing nothing. Why you asked?**

**[Danny - 11:46] Is it the coffee shop near your girlfriend university?**

**[Ong - 11:46] *ex-girlfriend, but yep you are right.**

**[Danny - 11:47] Ongie-ah...**

**[Danny - 11:47] You okay?**

**[Danny - 11:47] Ongie-ah, I'll be there in five minutes.**

**[Ong - 11:47] Hey, hey, chill. I'm alright.**

**Danny has read your message.**

Ong shakes his head in disbelief. Daniel doesn't have to come, really, because he is okay with the fact that he has broken up with Jihye. If anything, something that is  _not_ okay is to meet Daniel right at this moment, because Jihye's words have somehow affected him and made him want to burst out all of the feelings that he has reserved for Daniel all at once. 

It hasn't even been five minutes, but standing in front of him is a tall guy looking like he just finished running from death. There he is, Kang Daniel. Standing in front of Ong with hands placed on top his knees, trying to catch up some breaths. If before Jihye's tears were something that caused his table to get immediate and instant attention from other visitors and as well as the employees, right now it's the light-haired guy standing in front of him. At this point, Ong wouldn't be surprised if the manager of the coffee shop went out of his office and asked him to leave right aw-- 

Wait.

Light hair? Did Daniel just dye his hair? It had always been dark. 

He gestured his hand to the vacant seat in front of him to Daniel. The younger nods and slowly putting all his weight on to the chair.

"Did you know how fast I ran before? I got yelled by an old lady along the way!" Daniel exclaims and Ong just laughs at the effortless cuteness that Daniel displays to him.

"Well, Danny, no one asked you to." Ong sticks out his tongue a bit as a form of mocking gesture towards Daniel. "Here, have my vanilla latte to refresh yourself a bit." The black-haired guy pushed his grande-sized iced vanilla latter to Daniel, which of course impatiently grabbed by the light-haired guy in front of him.

Oh, right.

 _Light hair_.

"Daniel, did you dye your hair?" Ong now focuses his eyes on Daniel's locks which looks so stand out. He doesn't know what colour Daniel's hair is, but he  _knows_ the colour is gotta be light. 

"Okay Ongie-ah, don't try to distract me from the actual subject that we are going to talk about right now." Daniel put down Ong's vanilla latte on to the table before resting his chin on both of his entwined hands. "So how come you and Jihye broke up? Honestly, I think you guys look so happy together and that she is the most decent person that you have ever dated. Also, I know you are colourblind, but I'm sure as hell that you can tell she's also pretty."

 _"No, you are much prettier. Even when I see you in black and white like this, you are still shining so brightly. Sometimes I wonder if I really want to see colours, because I don't think I can handle your beauty."_ Ong thinks to himself, eyes fixated on Daniel's.

"Well, long story short, same old story, Daniel. It just doesn't work for us, but don't worry. She accepted it, though she did also cry, and I accepted it, too. She understands this better than all my other exes ever did, and also she kn--" Ong shuts his mouth up before finishing his sentence. Crap, he was so close to closure it all to Daniel. 

"She what?" Daniel moves his head closer to Ong, making the other guy's nose is filled with nothing but strawberry slash vanilla scents consisting inside every piece of Daniel's locks. 

"She...knows that she deserves someone who can truly love her! Apparently, I'm not that person, so yeah that is that." Ong hurriedly ends it all and when he realised that Daniel is about to let out another question, he quickly stands up while packing his backpack up to his back. 

"Shall we go now? There's a new bookstore in this area that I want to visit." Daniel is looking at the colour blinded guy in disbelief as he impatiently goes out of the cafe and left Daniel behind. The light-haired guy then stands up and following Ong who has started walking down the pavement. He bowed to the employee before really exiting the cafe.

"You sure are acting suspicious right now, Ongie-ah." Daniel surprised Ong by suddenly appearing beside him. Ong just lets out a nervous laugh as he keeps walking down the pavement. He is thinking about what topic he should talk about to distract Daniel. He takes a glance at Daniel, who shoots him with a curiosity look seen through his eyes. He also notices how Daniel's eyebrows are narrowing upon seeing Ong who is pretty much scanning his face right now.

Oh,  _light hair_ _!_

"Daniel, did you dye your hair?" Ong asks once again, but this time he becomes all smiley and cheery that it made Daniel smiles shyly. 

"Yeah, I just did yesterday night. I planned to show this to you the moment I got this done, but I realised that you were working late yesterday so I skipped it. What do you think?"

"Well, it does suit you." Ong ruffles Daniel's hair messily, causing the other guy to playfully complains it to him. "You look like a soft and fluffy bunny that everyone wants to cuddle, you know." 

"That's great, but I just wish to be cuddled by you, though."

Ong knows that Daniel is just teasing and playing around with him, but he cannot resist the heat that suddenly fills in the pair of his cheeks. Ong really wishes Daniel will never notice the sudden blush. 

"Do you want to know what colour is this?" Daniel asks him excitingly. Ong is glad that Daniel tried to distract him, so that he won't have to deal with any kinds of unnecessarily dream-like thoughts. 

"Sure, what is it?" Ong looks up at Daniel's hair. Playfully ruffles it again just because it's so soft that it satisfies him.

"Pink." Daniel smiles at Ong, teeth are showing and eyes are suddenly disappearing. Ong swears to God if he couldn't control himself right now, he would've probably hugged this guy beside him and kissed him endlessly. 

"Pink? I have heard of that colour. Mind to describe it to your colourblinded friend?" They slow their pace a bit, so Daniel could give a detail explanation. He really wants Ong to understand this colour, or even better to be able to visualise it.

"Well, pink is...waking up every morning with the paws of my cats touching my face," Daniel has just started, but it already makes Ong giggles. "Pink is getting to eat a couple of really crunchy toasts with peanut butter inside or ham and two eggs," Ong nods. Eyes slightly starts to close, but he still can see the pavement in front of him. "Pink is checking my phone first thing in the morning and realises that there's a message...from you." Now the raven-haired back completely opens his eyes and even stops walking. Daniel ssh-ed and asks him to just keep slightly closing his eyes as he walks, so that he can concentrate enough and get the glimpses of visualisations of how pink should look actually look like. "Pink is having to drink a cup of caramel macchiato with additional two shots before starting my day-to-day activity, pink is knowing that my favourite pair of Adidas never seem to worn out no matter how much I have worn them, pink is being able to stargaze peacefully, pink is walking my way to the dance studio and meet the other trainers and as well as my students, pink is being congratulated by my seniors for being able to choreograph sets of dance moves that they find satisfyingly challenging," Ong starts to calm down. He smiles and then grins when he hears it all, because those are Daniel's favourite things. He can start to get glimpse of how pink should look like. Bright, of course, and sort of...fluffy, like the cheesecake that his mom always nailed to make, perhaps? Or like the softness of dolls that his younger sister always carry around? Or even maybe like the taste and texture of candy floss? Or maybe like the refreshing feeling he gets whenever he takes a long shower after having to work all day and all night? While Ong is thinking thoroughly as to how would the colour pink look like, Daniel stops for a while to take a look at the man beside him. He shoots Ong a really,  _really_ , warmly contented smile. 

"Are you starting to get the visualisation of how does pink look like?" Daniel asks, voice is made as soft as possible that it makes Ong's heart and lips curled up.

"Kinda. Keep going, Danny." Ong chimes in with his eyes still slightly closed. This time, it's Daniel's heart that flutters. Well, it always does whenever Ong calls him with that nickname. Daniel holds Ong's hand, asking him to walk even slower so he will have much more concentration. Ong nods, with smile still hanging on his lips. Once Daniel realises that Ong has understand his command, he tries to release his hand away from Ong's, but surprisingly the colourblinded guy refuses to let Daniel's hand go.

"I know you are mean, but seriously don't let me fall." Ong says it in the jokingly serious kind of tone, which makes Daniel playfully groans as well. At that time, Daniel actually is kinda glad that Ong cannot really see clearly as he has his eyes slightly closed, because Daniel cannot find himself ever stop smiling _this_ widely.

"Alright, Ongie-ah." He holds Ong's hand tight, and suddenly warmth starts creeping inside of him. "Okay, I will continue, so get ready." Ong nods again. "Pink is walking you to your agency office, pink is stopping by our favourite street food stand near our dorm all the way back in high school, pink is walking out from the dance studio looking and feeling all tired but then immediately recharged when I see you waiting outside and waving at me with a smile that makes your teeth visible, pink is being cuddled by you whenever you are staying over at my house in Busan or at my apartment, pink is taking lots of candid pictures of you and my cats together then set the best among it all as my phone wallpaper, pink is being the first to wake up whenever you stay over at my place because then I can observe your sleeping face before actually start waking you up." Daniel holds his hand around Ong's tighter, as he can feel the other boy's body temperature has somehow risen up. He takes a glance to a figure beside him and he notices that Ong is now keeping his eyes completely shut. Giving Daniel all the control over his eyes right now. "Pink is building a huge blanket fort with you whenever you stay over, pink is waking up to the sound of your humming from my kitchen, pink is walking side by side with you for almost every single day, pink is looking at you smiling and laughing, pink is holding my hand with yours and entwining our fingers together, pink is playing video games with you and always gets your ass beaten up," Ong chuckles "Pink is having movies marathon with you until both of us fall asleep with my head on top of yours and your head on my shoulder, pink is exchanging stupid banters and puns with you whenever we are together, pink is you curling up to me while holding my hand so tight whenever we go to the cinema to watch a horror movie, pink is-" Daniel immediately stops when he hears some kind of sob. He looks at the boy beside him and he swears to God he sees a trail of tear falling down from Ong's left cheek.

"Hey, Ongie-ah should I-"

"No. Please, keep going." 

Daniel takes a deep breath before continuing his description of the colour pink. He, once again, takes a glance at Ong who seems to put so much faith in him, because he really, completely, literally, closing both of his eyes while walking on the pavement. 

"Pink is watching you work, pink is seeing how sparkly your eyes are whenever we spot any advertisements with you as the model, pink is when you gifted me a pair of star-shapped earrings that I always wear everyday, pink is you taking care of me when I got sick and continuously pampering and showering me with your warmth, comfort, kindness, and...love, pink is when I disturbed you in your sleep and you begged me to stop but then I said I would not stop until you kiss me in the forehead and you did, pink is drinking the hot chocolate mint that you make with your own secret recipe because even my mom cannot make it that good, pink is crying on your chest whenever I am having hard times, pink is when I carried you piggyback and we could not stop laughing as your arms also hugged my neck, pink is..." Daniel stops for a while. Taking a deep long breath before continuing what he has to say. They are walking slowly still and Ong still has his eyes shut as well. 

"Ongie-ah, make sure your eyes are fully closed, okay?" Ong nods. 

"Pink is...this." Daniel's other hand shifts Ong's right shoulder, so the older guy can face him properly. He lowers his height a bit, so that both of theirs become even. 

Ong feels like he is floating on the cloud seven, or perhaps eight, nine, ten, eleven,  _endless_. 

Daniel has perfectly placed his lips on to Ong's. The kiss started off real slow, as if Daniel is kissing a soft crystal. When he feels like this is okay, Daniel starts to move his mouth and Ong improvises it as well. They don't care about what everyone around them has to say about the fact that two boys are right now kissing in the pavement of Seoul city. 

Ong feels like Daniel has sucked in his entire soul, especially when he feels like Daniel's hand that was originally placed on his shoulder has moved down and find its way to wrap Ong's model-like waist around. With much bravery that Ong has contemplated, he decides to put his tongue inside of Daniel's mouth. It surprises him even more when he realises that Daniel actually replies his action by putting his tongue inside of the colourblinded's guy mouth. 

The kiss lasts for quite a while, before both of them decided to break away as they need some air to be inhaled. Daniel's right hand and fingers are still entwined to Ong's left hand and as well as fingers. Ong still can feel the strong grip of Daniel's strong left arm around his slender waist. They are looking  _through_ each other's eyes. Trying to understand the thing that they just did.

Daniel becomes the first to make the situation less tense by smiling and then pressing his nose against Ong's. Eyes still locked on Ong's beautiful black orbs that could definitely suck Daniel in, and he won't be complaining if it does really happen. It seems like Daniel has gotten used and even addicted to the taste that Ong's lips offered to his, so for the second time, Daniel ends it again with a kiss. He tilts his head as he also slowly closes his eyes. His lips are approaching Ong's, and the colourblinded guy has long shut his eyes the moment Daniel tilted his head. Daniel's left arm that was placed on Ong's waist is now released and it moves up to Ong's face, caressing his cheek slowly with the thumb of Daniel's hand. He caresses the older boy as if he is the most beautiful, precious, and priceless treasure in this world, which he actually and really is.

This time, the kiss is much slower, softer, and chaster. Ong has totally sunk in so deep in to the touch that Daniel is giving to him. Both of their eyes are closed, and they can also feel that their lips are smiling. This kiss lasts much longer than the previous one, which is definitely a great damn thing for both of them. They seem to can never get enough of each other. 

When they feel like they need to breathe in some air, Ong is slowly unattached his lips from Daniel's, but they are still maintaining the affectionate eye contact. 

They chuckle, when both realise how flustered and embarrassed they look like right now. After a while, Daniel freed up his right hand from Ong's left one and he moves it up Ong's face. Right now, both of his hands are holding both sides of Ong's face, with thumbs caressing his cheeks.

"And lastly," Daniel breaks the silence. Ong's eyes are now wide open and the blush on his cheeks are now becoming even much more visible to Daniel. "Pink is...knowing that I love you, Ong Seongwoo." 

Suddenly, Daniel's monochromatic eyes turn into a pair of beautiful warm and dark orbs, but those are not black.  
Suddenly, Daniel's greyish skin turn into a colour that he cannot explain with words, but it obviously looks better than having greyish skin.  
And  
When Ong looks up at Daniel's head, he cannot help but bursting into tears of relief as he ruffles the younger boy's hair again.

"So...this is pink? Just like what I've expected." He has his eyes fixated on Daniel's light pink locks.

Daniel surprisedly realises that Ong can finally see colours. His eyes are wide open, mouth agapes, and hands that are placed in both sides of Ong's face shake, causing the older guy to shift his attention back to the pair of Daniel's beautiful dark eyes.

"Your eyes...what colour are those? Obviously they are not black." Ong says with the sound of sobs interrupting every single of his word. Daniel still cannot believe this. Ong is  _actually_ seeing colours. He can feel his eyes start to heat up and tears are not able to be held back once he can feel Ong's thumb caressing the first tear that falls down.

"I asked you what is the colour of your eyes, why are you crying?" Ong smiles, but he still also cries. 

"Dark brown. The colour is dark brown, Ongie-ah." 

"How about your skin? What colour is it?" This time, Ong's thumb has shifted down lower Daniel's cheek. The younger boy's sobs become even much more unsteady because he is just too damn happy to know that Ong can finally see colours.

"This is also brown, but a very light one, Ongie-ah."

"I see," Ong beams at Daniel with sparkly eyes caused by his uncontrollable tears "Your pink hair...is really pretty. I like it." He reaches for Daniel's hair and ruffles it softly for God-knows-how-many-times. 

After ruffling Daniel's hair for a while, Ong puts his hand down. His thumb that was caressing Daniel's cheek is released as well. Daniel, who had his hands put on the both sides of Ong's face also release them away. 

"Hey, Daniel. There is actually one thing that I haven't told you, yet."

"What is it?"

"You know that I  _was_ colourblinded, right?" Both Ong and Daniel smile because they are happy to know that Ong used the word _'was'_ to describe his colourblindess 

"Yes, you  _were_." Now they are giggling because of the past tense emphasis that Daniel put in the sentence.

"You know that 'Ong' is a really rare family name here, right?" Daniel nods. Now his eyes have somehow become more serious-looking because he is intrigued to hear what Ong has to say "There is actually a reason behind that, and it's...an Ong can only see colours when someone that they truly love, loves them back," The younger's eyes are now opening so wide. His mouth is already opening as well, but seems like Ong hasn't given him the chance to say anything. "However, it has to be a confession. Even if that someone loves me as well, but if they don't say it, then I will remain colourblinded." Ong finishes his sentence by, once again, ruffling Daniel's pink locks that he has gotten pure affection of. 

"So, Daniel...That means you mean it right? You mean it when you said that you love me?" 

Daniel doesn't have to say a word to prove it to Ong, as he leans in to the older boy and kisses him for the third time. However, this kiss doesn't last long as the other two, but both of them don't seem to complain as they have many more things to be discussed about, such as whether the colour that the sky has is blue or the colour that the trees are displaying is green.

"Ong Seongwoo, Ongie-ah. I love you. I really do." Daniel closes the gap between them by pressing his forehead against Ong's. His arms are curling Ong's slender waist. The black-haired boy yelps playfully before then stretching his arms on top of Daniel's broad shoulders. 

"I believe you, Danny. Well, I guess I'm the one who hasn't officially said it? Hmm, then..." Ong gives Daniel a soft peck on the lips, which caused Daniel's eyes to widen for the countless times. "I love you, too, Kang Daniel. My precious human embodiment of bunny, and as well as my lovable Danny."

They stay like that for a while, but right now their eyes are both closed as they want to feel each other's presence. Ong is the first to open his eyes, followed by Daniel. He smiles upon looking at the beautiful dark brown orbs that Daniel has. Ong takes a deep breathe before saying another things to Daniel.

"Hey, Danny. Do you know what I'm feeling right now?" Daniel lifts his eyebrows up with a smile still curling in the pair of his lips, a sign that is allowing Ong to continue what he has to say. "Everything is pink."

"Everything is pink? What do you mean?" Daniel asks back, looking pretty confused when the words came out of Ong's mouth.

"Your hair, our hearts, our cheeks, and," Ong looks down to see the oversized jumper he is wearing. "Apparently, my jumper."

"I don't care about what colour is my hair, or heart, or even cheeks." Daniel looks so fixated on Ong that it makes the older's heart flutter so much  _more_ "You are the only colour that I need in my life, Ongie-ah."

"Well, likewise. You are the one that makes my life colourful, anyway." Both of them are beaming at each other.

.

.

.

"Like, _literally_ colours my world."

 

* * *

 

The End.


End file.
